


No Time For “Caution Words”

by ren_reading



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Apologies for the sloppy writing, Character Development, Character Study, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Quarantine, Shipping, bruh how do tags work, chase is a simp, chasulia, i don’t actually write for a hobby, i just think they’re neat, mainly for my own entertainment, romantic relationships, theres not enough content of these two, those were my Wattpad days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_reading/pseuds/ren_reading
Summary: A collection on one shots of my two favourite agents: Chase Devineaux and Julia Argent. From everything to the cliche ‘there was only one bed in the hotel room’ to some good ol’ platonic relationship stuff. Honestly, this is just for my own entertainment since there’s not enough content of these two!
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Julia "Jules" Argent/Chase Devineaux
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Anything For Julia [1]

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be part one of two! Basically, Chase doesn’t know how to feel about Julia. He knows she’s better than him in every sort of way and she is taken by surprise at his sudden change in demeanour. He’s constantly getting flustered because he gets confused over his feelings on her and it’s just embarrassing to him. Julia doesn’t seem to mind his odd behaviour if it means he’s a little nicer. He’s just a big simp for her basically lmao. Oh yeah, there was only one bed left at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be part one of THREE!(I SAID TWO BUT AHSWKJH) Basically, Chase doesn’t know how to feel about Julia. He knows she’s better than him in every sort of way and she is taken by surprise at his sudden change in demeanour. He’s constantly getting flustered because he gets confused over his feelings on her and it’s just embarrassing to him. Julia doesn’t seem to mind his odd behaviour if it means he’s a little nicer. He’s just a big simp for her basically lmao. Oh yeah, there was only one bed left at the hotel.

Chase grumbled as the bright English sun glinted into his eyes. It reflected off the hood of the ACME-issued silver car, leaving him to squint at the road ahead, his frustration allowing him to forget about the presence of the sun visor and a certain Ms Argent in the passenger seat. He gripped the steering wheel a little harder and his palms got little more sweaty, encouraging his hands to slip off the wheel which led to him tightening his grip, losing more grip, tightening his grip, losing more grip—

“Agent Devineaux, you don’t need to keep squinting at the road,” Julia started, gesturing to the sun visor just above his forehead “here, let me get it for you.” She reached over the armrest console to brush two fingers against the fold of visor, lowering it slowly and carefully, fully aware that her forearm was disrupting Chase’s driving. 

Chase tried to keep his eyes on the road, slowly aware of how it became easier to see the road with each cautious pull Julia took to the visor. He began to notice the light sweet smell of Julia’s perfume, her jacket sleeve almost brushing his nose with each tug. He noticed the warm vanilla tones and the underlying flowery quality of the fragrance, as well as how her actions whiffed the scent directly to his nose. A sparkle reflected off a small silver bracelet that peeked out from her sleeve, her milky wrist seeming to glow under the sun, almost putting him in a trance.

All too soon, Julia’s hand retracted as she had finally pulled the sun visor all the way down, snapping Chase out of the perfume-induced hypnosis he was in, leaving him to huff the leather car seat scent all new cars possessed. He let out a silent sigh, already missing the scent of her perfume despite the fact she was less than a metre from him, sitting in the passenger seat, legs crossed daintily with her hands on her lap. After being given the green light by the Chief that he could join the field again, he was restored as Ms Argent’s partner to hunt for the elusive Carmen Sandiego. They had already been on multiple missions together, Carmen slipping out of their grasp each time and with each mission Chase spiralled further into a deep-seeded confusion on his views on his dear partner. 

“Mr Devineaux, we’re almost at our destination, just take the next left.” 

Julia’s voice pulled him back to the English summer road and his sweaty palms. His face flushed a light pink as he realised what he was doing, steeling his eyes back onto the road. They were in the remote countryside of Yorkshire and were ordered to stay in a small inn in the middle of nowhere, before driving up to Manchester where Carmen was recently spotted. For the past few hours, Chase had seen nothing but grass, sheep, the occasional horses, cows and more grass so he couldn’t wait until they reached the inn, wanting to just take a very long nap until their eventual departure to Manchester the next early morning. He slowed the car down, spotting the turning and the road that led to a quaint-looking inn made of stone. A rusty sign read: The Silver Spoon Inn.

After the car was parked, the two agents stepped out into the cool summer breeze that whirled around the vast open plain fields of the English countryside. The rough gravel crunched underneath his shoes, contrasting to the light—almost calculated—steps Julia took as she walked towards the boot of the car where their hand luggages resided. Chase spotted her intent to retrieve her hand luggage and decided the only gentlemanly thing to do was to acquire both luggages and carry them to the inn, therefore preventing Agent Argent from soiling her dainty hands on pathetic activities like carrying baggage. He hastily walked towards the boot of the car and opened it, the two bags neatly stacked inside despite Chase’s reckless driving. Julia wobbled slightly on the gravel due to her heel, letting Chase seize both luggages before she could even lay a finger on the edge of the trunk. 

“Agent Devineaux, I can take my own bag, I am not a child.” Julia said confidently, though her imbalance on the uneven ground said otherwise.

“Ms Argent there is no need for that, I am just doing this as your partner. I-It is only common courtesy!” Chase laughed, grasping the bags in one hand before turning to slam the trunk shut. She looked at him questionably, probably wondering where this gesture could’ve come from

He realised his cheeks were turning red as he faced her, trying play off the awkward grin on his face. Hastily, Chase turned to the entrance of the inn and strutted towards it, hoping she would think his behaviour was due to the summer heat. Julia stared at the spectacle for a moment before following after him, pondering on his surprising manners.

The inside of the inn was rather cramped, a bar stood not too far from the main desk and a worn red couch slumped to the right of them. There were people sitting at the bar, a few having meals atop wooden, water-ringed tables while some were simply talking with one another over a drink. Chase’s eye twitched slightly at the high amount of people in the crowded inn, groaning at the queue that separated them from the front desk. Julia quietly stared alongside him, calculating how long they would need to wait to get to their room.

After what felt like an eternity to Chase and half an hour to Julia, they reached the front desk. Chase set down their bags and huffed, looking impatiently at the receptionist who tapped away on her phone, seeming to not notice the two agents standing at her desk. Julia coughed loudly to interrupt her texting, irritated eyes glued to the woman’s rhythmic tapping fingers

“Name?” the receptionist spat, eyes still not looking up from her phone.

“Devineaux and Argent.” Julia responded, seeing how Chase’s shoulders tensed the more he looked at the rude woman. 

The receptionist looked up as soon as they addressed themselves, somehow still managing to tap away at her phone, seeming to speed up.

“Sorry, due to the high amount of guests we were only able to provide one room for you two. Don’t worry the other room has been refunded and you have been given an upgrade.” The receptionist droned, the apologetic message not matching her bored tone.

“ _Pardon_?” Chase sputtered, feeling a patch of heat brew beneath his collar. He pictured the awkwardness that would ensue between him and Ms Argent and how his image would be ruined for her. The thought of sharing the same room with her—potentially exposing his bad habits like the chain-smoking he suppressed with mints when on duty—sent a shiver down his spine, especially when he had humiliated himself enough times in front of her.

“You heard me. There’s only one room for you two, unless there’s trouble in paradise?” the receptionist questioned, sliding a key with a wooden keychain that read ‘34’ onto the desk towards them.

“We aren’t a—“ Julia began to correct.

“Next.” the receptionist shouted past them, gesturing to the other people behind them.

Julia let out a small sniffle, offended at the woman’s impudent behaviour, snatching up the key from the desk.

“Let’s go Mr Devineaux.” she grumbled, storming towards the staircase beyond the desk.

Chase’s eyes widened as he realised what was actually happening. He picked up the luggages and tailed behind her, ears burning, the luggage handles in his vice grip.

The room was rather spacious in comparison to the rest of the inn, a rickety double bed stood in the middle of the floor and two decrepit side tables sat either side. A lamp perched on one of the side tables with its lamp shade missing, while a dusty armchair faced the bed from one of the corners of the room. The wallpaper had peeled in some places to reveal the decaying wood beneath, making Chase grimace.

Julia looked so out of place to him. Her petite frame and stature stood out from the dingy room, milky skin seeming to radiate against the shadows. She was like royalty in a peasants slum within this room, a diamond amidst the rubble. This was no place for her.

He placed the suitcases by the ancient wood desk that occupied the left of the room before throwing himself onto the armchair. Dust flew up into the air, making him cough wildly. A small smile formed on Julia’s lips and Chase had to compose his being from exploding from embarrassment, or was it joy? He couldn’t tell, maybe it was a mixture of both. He stood back up and caught his breath, straightening the tie of his ACME suit.

“Ms Argent—uh—how are we going to do this?” Chase asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, Mr Devineaux, we could share the bed,” 

A dozen butterflies flitted through Chase’s body and he had to stop himself from shaking.

“or, one of us could sleep on the chair. But, if I’m honest, I really wouldn’t mind either option.” 

Julia tugged awkwardly at the hem of her jacket. 

Chase’s mind had gone blank for a second, his only focus being the sentence:

_”But, if I’m being honest, I really wouldn’t mind either option.”_

Did that mean she maybe thought of him as more than a partner? Or that she actually didn’t mind being in his presence even at her most vulnerable? Or—

No. 

She was simply being courteous, as she always was to him no matter how badly he treated her.

That thought brought his hopes crashing down, once again. He resolved to leave her be. He would take the dusty armchair, despite the fact his body craved the bed even if it looked like it would collapse at any given moment. He would be the courteous one.

“Ms Argent there is no need for any of that,” he let out a fake smile, waving his hand as if to dismiss her options “I will take the chair and you can have the bed.” 

Julia’s eyes widened in surprise.

“A-are you sure?” she queried, shocked that he would say that even with his body looking like it hadn’t seen a bed in a while. He had been acting quite odd for the past few missions but this was on a whole new level of strange for Julia.

“Yes, yes,” Chase coolly said, trying his best to suppress the burning in his cheeks “I will take the chair.”

“Okay then...” Julia trailed.

“Mr Devineaux, really, I can take the be—”

“No, no Ms Argent. Please, I-I insist!” 

Chase grinned again, almost looking mad to Julia. His deep brown eyes looked tired yet wild at the same time and she could have sworn she saw his left eye twitch, she opened her mouth again to protest.

“I-I need the restroom!” Chase exclaimed before she could utter a single word and he quickly rushed to the open door to the right of the bed, failing to close it gently. It let out a loud bang as he slammed it, making Julia’s shoulders tense for a moment.

Chase backed against the bathroom door, before clicking the lock on the handle. He felt queasy, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, his legs felt like jelly. Stumbling, he made his way over to the sink, turning on the tap to splash some cold water onto his face, the chilling temperature soothing his burning cheeks. He looked at himself in the stained mirror, no longer Chase Devineaux but a blushing mess. _Why was he so flustered?_ Perhaps it was the prospect of sharing a room with somebody who he didn’t know how to feel about, constantly swinging between disparaging himself and obsessing over her utter perfection. Her kindness, the way she carried herself, how she never put herself before others—even just how she moved—all made him feel **_confused_**. He needed a cigarette.

After letting himself cool down for a minute or so, Chase flushed the cigarette butt down toilet, attempted to fan out the smell of smoke and checked himself in the mirror one last time. The red in his cheeks had died down and he quickly carded his fingers through his hair, trying to flash a _normal_ smile at his reflection. He looked like a fool but it would have to do. He reached for the doorknob. _Don’t make an idiot of yourself_. He turned the knob, hearing a click as it unlocked, he paused for a moment before pushing the door open. 

Julia had taken the initiative to begin unpacking her belongings, they had nearly a whole day to themselves after all. Her things were all neatly sorted into two smaller bags that slotted nicely into her suitcase, one holding her clothes while one appeared to be holding her toiletries. Chase was almost amazed at her level of organisation, his suitcase on the other hand, had definitely seen better days. Before the mission, Chase had just scooped up what ever shirts and pants he could find amidst his disorderly apartment, his toiletries consisted of one razor and some shaving cream, his toothbrush, some deodorant and an almost finished tube of toothpaste. He never brought any body wash, nor shampoo and conditioner. It was a bad habit he had picked up, always assuming that the places he was staying at would have one of those free obligatory toiletry sets, or at least built in dispensers. He frowned, seeing Julia pull out some small bottles which were definitely full of shampoo, conditioner and other tonics. Hell, her little bag of toiletries seemed to hold an entire store to Chase. Reflecting back to his little smoke break in the toilet, he realised there were no obligatory toiletries like he had hoped, not even a small bar of soap by the sink. He was going to have to ask Julia to use hers at some point during the day.

Chase unzipped his suitcase, an unfolded shirt sleeve immediately flopping out like a dismembered arm, it was a mess. As he leaned over his sad discord of belongings, he felt a pair of eyes look over. The humiliation began to wash over him.

“Were you in a rush to pack, Mr Devineaux?” Julia piped, sitting herself at the edge of the bed. An audible creak sounded.

“Er, yes, Ms Argent, I was.” Chase declared, much too confidently for his shattering pride. He had a whole day of this to go, and then he had a whole night.

“What do you suggest we do? We have a whole day here, off-duty might I mention.” Julia asked him innocently, this was their rest day before going back out to hunt for Carmen. It was a nice summer morning in the middle of the English countryside, and Julia thought they could perhaps take a stroll through the nearby fields. 

Chase just wanted to rest. He turned away from his suitcase, about to announce he was going to take a very long nap, but he saw the look in her eyes. He knew she had moved away from her home in England to pursue a career as an inspector in Poitiers, and now she was finally back home. Throughout their car ride, he could hear her quietly marvelling at the countryside, saying how beautiful it was even if all it was just grazing livestock and open fields. She had a contagious sparkle in her eyes that Chase hadn’t seen before. 

“I do not mind, Ms Argent. What do you propose?”

For once, Julia was in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa i really hope you enjoyed the first part! Tbh I’m pretty sure nobody will read this but if there is somebody reading, hello!! I really don’t know how chapters and summaries and how all of it works, but I’m just trying things out mainly for my own entertainment. I hope there weren’t too many mistakes. Part 2 will be exploring more of Julia's side of the story and there will also be more Flustered!Chase uwu


	2. Anything For Julia [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chase agrees to do what Julia wants to do, he finds himself spiralling further, and further into his feelings on her. Julia’s just happy to be home and she doesn’t mind the extra niceness from him, even if it comes off slightly awkward. They set out to have lunch together as well as take a walk and he just follows her wherever she wants to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 (I KNOW IS SAID IT WAS ONLY GONNA BE TWO IM SORRY)
> 
> SOME SWEARING
> 
> More Flustered!Chase and perhaps some Protective!Chase and Jealous!Chase
> 
> Also, maybe go check out my tumblr angry-ren ?  
> I’ll be posting updates, sneak peeks and all that good stuff!

Julia grinned at Chase, standing up excitedly with her hands clasped by her thighs. Chase hadn’t seen her this ecstatic on a trip before, and honestly, it made his heart thump slightly harder and his throat a little more constricted. He smiled back.

“Well, we could take a walk outside? The weather is quite pleasant today.” Julia suggested, gazing out the window with what looked like nostalgia to Chase. If he could take a mental snapshot of what he was witnessing, he wouldn’t hesitate.

“Ah, um, yes. A walk sounds good!” Chase replied, standing up from the chaos that was his suitcase and straightened out the wrinkles in his jacket. Julia looked at him for a moment before opening her mouth.

“Mr Devineaux—ah—do you intend on wearing your ACME uniform out? I mean, its our day off after all.” she quizzically asked, scanning his attire from his feet to his head, eyebrows raised.

“Yes?” Chase answered hesitantly. She didn’t realise how much that suit mattered to him and he didn’t think she ever would. He almost never took it off, seeing it as a symbol that he still had a purpose to something bigger, that he was still important. It reminded him he wasn’t off drowning himself in booze and cigarette smoke before he was allowed back into the field. It let him forget how pathetic he was.

“Alright then, if you dont mind, I will be getting changed into something more comfortable in the bathroom.” Julia announced, walking towards her suitcase to pull out a top and what looked like shorts to Chase before turning to the open bathroom door. The door closed gently and a soft click declared the door as locked.

Chase had just been standing there, watching her, the whole time and he had just snapped out of his trance. He blinked, once, twice before digging through his luggage in order to find something suitable to wear. No, he wasn’t copying her, but, what was that saying? Ah yes,

_When in Rome, do as the Romans do._

Finally, he had found a white button-up shirt and some dress pants that had a small stain on the left leg. He decided he would ditch the ACME suit for once and began to loosen his tie, dropping it onto the desktop, letting coil on the old wood like a black snake. The shoes were next, clumsily kicking them off into some grime-stained corner. He was about to unbuckle his belt before a creak from the bathroom door reminded him that he shared the room with Ms Argent. He heard her pause and he looked up, realising that his hands were still on his belt buckle. Chase’s hands flew off his belt and behind his back, he was about to take off his damn pants in front of her.

“Oh Mr Devineaux, I didn’t realised you had changed your mind. I would’ve hurried up.” Julia apologised, looking from where his hands previously were to his face, a slight blush painting her cheeks. She was wearing a baby blue blouse with a pair of cream coloured shorts. Chase had never seen her out of work attire before and he thought he was going to die from a serotonin overload, his ears slightly burning as a voice in his head whispered: _Did you forget about les vêtements de sommeil, mon ami?_

“Oh no, no Ms Argent! I did not wish to rush you,” Chase frantically stammered, shaking his head “I will be changing now!”

After they had both gotten changed, they quickly left the crowded lobby and descended into the open fields just beyond the inn. Small patches of daisies and long weeds swayed in the wind and Julia felt content. The most content she had felt in a while. Stepping carefully to avoid crushing any flowers, she picked her way through the grassy field and towards a wooden fence, stopping to lean on it and stare upwards at the traversing clouds, her arms crossed either side and her legs buckled slightly. The breeze danced through her hair, tickling her bare calves and mid-thighs. A small, happy smile played across her lips. She wished she could’ve stayed there forever.

Chase had been bumbling after her, also trying not to step on flowers as that was what he observed her doing. He didn’t want to upset her by trampling on them but that proved to be a difficult task. He cringed as his foot fell onto a gathering of daisy buds, they hadn’t bloomed yet and he stared at where his shoe was ashamedly, biting his lower lip. There he was, always ruining whatever he touched. It didn’t matter what it was, ACME cars, daisies, his own life, they all fell to pieces at the hands of Chase. Looking up from his foot, he realised Ms Argent hadn’t said word.

She had been gazing at the clouds in the blue sky, lips turned upwards in a contented smile. The breeze had turned into a constant wind now, streaming past her face and tousling her hair and catching in her blouse, making it blow sideways. Again, Chase felt another fragment of his sanity chip away as he bore witness to the moment, his heart pumping slightly faster than normal and he felt his breath catch in his throat. _Where was a damn camera when you needed one?_

Julia turned to check on her partner, her dark doe eyes looking up into his hardy brown ones. He looked constipated to her. 

“Mr Devineaux, are you alright?” she asked, still not moving from her spot. She noticed the wind had picked up and had begun to feel its effects, goosebumps forming on her forearms and thighs. She shivered.

“Y-yes Ms Argent, I am fine,” Chase started “it’s just the weather. Yes! The weather!”

He smiled widely, walking over to her to lean on the fence as well. She looked at him analytically.

“In that case, we could go back inside? I’m feeling a little chilly too.” Julia resolved, tugging at his arm gently to signal that he should get up.

He looked from his arm to where her hands lay gently, to her face and then back to her hands. _Shit_.

“A-a-ah, okay Ms Argent. Let’s go back in, w-why don’t we get some lunch too?” Chase stuttered, standing up straight, ready to follow her to the ends of the earth.

The inn was comparably warmer than the outside. Hushed conversations floated through the room and the soft clinking of cutlery peppered the ambience, the morning rush had died down and people were beginning to settle down for lunch. Julia scanned the tables surrounding the bar, hoping to find one where she and Chase could sit and eat. A round wooden table caught her eye, two chairs placed opposite each other while a box of napkins sat in the middle of the table. She gently grabbed Chase’s arm, pointing to the table in the corner. He nodded and they began to traverse the room towards it, flitting through people’s talks and dining.

Chase let out a choked cough before pulling out Julia’s chair for her, letting her sit down before he turned to his own seat. He tried to avoid the obviously impressed look Julia was giving him, trying to get him to look into her eyes. Distracting himself to avoid feeling the holes burning into his face, he picked up the flimsy menu that lay before him. It consisted of your typical English pub food, however there seemed to be a surplus of alcoholic beverages to choose from and Chase felt rather excited at the thought of some beer, even if it wasn’t that good. He decided he would have the shepherd’s pie and a beer later. 

“Ms Argent, what will you be having?” Chase asked, finally looking up to meet her eyes. She hadn’t even touched her menu yet and was still looking at him. He let out a charming smirk, hoping to mask the bubbling internal embarrassment as she stared critically at him. 

She blinked.

“Oh, um, yes,” she finally said, looking down at the menu before her “I think I’ll be having the fish and chips.”

She smiled cheerfully before turning the question to him.

“What will _you_ be having, Mr Devineaux?” 

“The—er—shep-herd’s pie.” Chase said, stumbling over his words as he read out the name of the dish on the menu.

Chase raised his hand and caught the eye of a waiter who looked no older than he did. The waiter nodded curtly before walking over, pulling out a pad and pen from his waist apron. He smiled brightly, his icy blue eyes shining enthusiastically.

"Hello! What will it be today?" the waiter chirped, holding up his pen. 

"Yes, I will be having the shepherd's pie." Chase stated begrudgingly, wanting this obnoxious waiter to go away as soon as possible.

"Ooh yes, a good choice sir!" the waiter crooned "And what about the beautiful lady to my right?"

The waiter winked at Julia, making her cheeks go pink from the flattery.

"Well—um—I—uh--will be having the fish and chips." she stammered.

Chase wanted to snap the waiter's neck. How dare he make her blush like that. Chase instantly loathed and envied the man, yearning to be in his position, making her blush like that. How dare he be so confident and charming. He clenched his jaw.

"Excellent choice, m'lady." the waiter praised, winking again before turning away from their table.

Julia's cheeks went even pinker. She eyed the waiter as he walked towards another table and then turned to Chase. She looked almost disappointed. She twiddled her fingers aimlessly, her innocent eyes awkwardly looking at Chase. Their lunch ensued with uncomfortable silence and dry conversations that went nowhere. That soon changed when they decided to grab drinks at the bar.

Most guests had already retreated back to their rooms by the time Chase and Julia decided to have a drink, so the area was noticeably more quiet despite a few conversations and laughs. They sat down beside each other, exchanging glances. Chase signalled to the bartender for a pint of beer. Julia politely ordered a cup of orange juice from another bartender, briskly nodding. She childishly grinned at the glass of juice, a comical red-striped paper straw leaned at its edge, while an orange slice perched on the other side of the rim. She didn’t care too much for alcohol, even if it was her day off. Happily, she sipped at her orange juice, enjoying the slightly sour citrus tang it brought to her tastebuds. She felt someone staring at her. She turned to Chase but it wasn’t him, he was looking impatiently at the bartender who was in the middle of filling a beer glass. No, the gaze came from the waiter from before. His eyes had locked onto hers and he smiled smugly, slowly strutting his way over to Julia. He leaned on his side by the bar, facing her. There was a strange look in his blue eyes.

“Hey there, love,” the waiter started “the name’s Henry.”

His whole demeanour had changed prior to their earlier encounter when he served her. He was a whole different person.

“O-oh hello.” Julia stuttered, feeling rather uncomfortable at the sudden approach.

“Now, I don’t mean to be big-headed, but I know a beautiful woman when I see one. And you, are absolutely stunning sugar.” Henry said suavely, winking at her. His eyes travelled from her face down to her half-exposed thighs. They stopped there for a second, before he looked up into her eyes again.

Julia gulped nervously. She didn’t know how to respond. She just kept looking into his eyes anxiously, frozen to her seat.

“If you want, love, we could take this up to _your_ room?” he gave her an arrogant smirk, lips curled upwards. He looked like a fox who had found a single hen in a henhouse, ready to pounce on her. Julia felt like a deer caught in the headlights, her slim hand gripping tightly to the glass of juice.

“Uh.” was all she could muster. Maybe he would just go away if she didn’t say anything.

He edged a little closer to her and his pale hand was about to touch her arm before a stronger, larger hand clamped tightly onto his wrist, yanking his arm above his head. It was Chase.

Chase had been a little preoccupied with his drink before he noticed the bastard waiter flirting with Ms Argent. At first he thought to leave them be, thinking them to be exchanging pleasantries but seeing how distressed she looked awoke something within him. He felt his blood boil as the waiter smiled and winked, getting closer and closer to her but as soon as he saw Henry’s scrawny, inferior hand reach for Julia’s arm he reacted faster than his brain could process, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he lifted the waiter’s hand way above his head. Henry let out a choked cry.

“OI WHAT THE HELL,” Henry shouted, catching everyone’s attention “LET ME GO FRENCHMAN!”

Chase’s grip tightened, he could’ve broken the man’s whole wrist if he tried.

Henry attempted to lash out at Chase, swinging his free arm at Chase’s face. But he was too slow, much too slow for Chase. His other arm was quickly blocked before he was suddenly held by the chest of his shirt. Henry’s cold blue eyes stared fearfully into Chase’s dark, anger-filled ones. 

“You stay away from Ms Argent, you hear me _connard_?” Chase growled lowly at him, mouth twisted into a fierce snarl.

“You hear me? Or I will have your head on a pike, _raclure de bidet_.”

Henry obviously had no idea what Chase had said but the tone of the larger man’s voice was almost enough to make him get the memo, he nodded quickly.

Chase held him by the shirt for another moment before lightly shoving him to the bar. The waiter scampered off, his metaphorical tail hanging between his legs like a fearful dog. Chase’s eyes followed him until he escaped into a staff room on the opposite side of the floor, letting out an angry huff. If he could’ve, he would’ve smashed that guy’s teeth in, but he was on thin ice with Chief and severely injuring a civilian would definitely suspend him from duty again. This would also put him dangerously close to that, but didn’t care at that point,excuses could be made later, at least Julia was okay. He turned to check on her.

Julia had said nothing the entire time, wordlessly looking into Chase’s eyes as turned toward her. He felt himself immediately soften under her gaze, his body eased slightly yet his heart quickened with every second she looked up at him. She smiled at him gratefully before she reached an arm up to touch his, squeezing it gently. He tensed. There was a worried look in her eyes, brows knitted closely and concern written all over her face despite her smile. 

“Chase, are you alright?”

That was the first time he’d ever heard her say his first name and he felt his heartbeat skyrocket as she said it. His eyes widened.

“Oh—er—yes I am fine Ms Argent, what about you?” Chase sputtered, regrettably back to his old, flustered self around Julia. He fidgeted with his hands behind his back, trying to keep a straight face. 

“I am just fine, thank you Chase.” she said, the worry erased off her face. 

There was his name again. He felt like a dog that had just done a trick for their owner, getting showered with _good boys_ and _yes you ares_. The serotonin was almost too much for him and he had to stop himself from exploding with happiness, biting his inner lip. If protecting her from creepy men always resulted in this, Chase wouldn’t hesitate to do it again and again. He didn’t know it himself, but he would do anything for Julia. She smiled as his cheeks flushed slightly, pulling him slowly back to his seat next to her. Chase didn’t want to speak, afraid he would wake up from this dream. Saving his partner from a scumbag waiter, her smiling at him like the sort of knight in shining armour he’d become, it felt all too good to be true for him. He sat down, looking at her almost fearfully. What if this was all a dream? What if he was stuck in a simulation? What if sh— 

“Hello? Mr Devineaux?” Julia waved a petite hand in front of his face, she had a curious look on her face.

Chase shook his head, pinching his hand lightly. Definitely not a dream, that had definitely all just happened. He sheepishly smiled.

“Yes, Ms Argent?” 

“Oh, you looked slightly worried just now,” Julia giggled “I thought you were challenging me to a staring contest!”

_Play it cool Devineaux. ___

____

“Ohoho! Ms Argent, do not be mistaken! I am the _king_ of staring contests!” Chase laughed.

____

“You wouldn’t dare challenge me!”

____

“Is that a challenge, Agent Devineaux?”

____

The rest of the day had been rather fun for the both of them. Julia had learned to loosen up a bit with her partner, acknowledging that Chase had changed a lot since his suspension. She had been making kind remarks towards him, never failing to thank him for every courteous thing he did for her, after all, the amount of doors he’d held open for her, chairs he’d pulled for her, waiters he’d fought for her, it was hard not to thank him. Chase too had learned to relax too, beginning to comprehend that he didn’t always need to act so professionally in front of her, starting to crack bad jokes and one-liners to her. She laughed at all of them, but not the ones she found distasteful. If that was the case, Chase was met with an uncomfortable silence which made his hair stand on end. He didn’t know how much her laughter filled a room until there was none to fill it. He would then apologise to her before cracking another one, which would make her snigger. Chase had also proven himself to her as the king of staring contests, successfully managing to goad more fruitless attempts by her just so he could look into her dark, doe eyes once more. He let her win once, his chest filling with butterflies as she let out a: _HA! I win! Take that Devineaux!_ The way she said his name made him feel flustered if he thought about it too much, and he had to consistently pass off his flushed cheeks as a reaction to the alcohol because she kept asking him. 

You would’ve thought they were a couple, from the way Julia danced around him as they strolled outside or how Chase would heartily laugh at what ever comment she’d say and truthfully many did. After Chase’s little scuffle with Henry, many people watched the two in amusement. How could that French man be so scary to everyone else, but so soft to the little lady by his side? It was an interesting dynamic for sure, but in all honesty, Chase could never see himself with anybody let alone Julia Argent. He was impatient, hot-tempered and overzealous. _She_ was kind, gentle and honest; everything he was not. Little doubts about himself and his stance with Julia constantly crept into his mind throughout the day, poisoning his head with _what ifs_ and _whys_. 

It was around 9:30 when they decided to head up to their room, Chase stepping aside to allow her to climb the narrow staircase first before he followed. The realisation hit him. They were going to be sharing the room. Oh god. What if he bothered her with his snoring? Or if he had another night terror? WHAT IF HE WOKE HER UP?! The questions flurried through his head and he popped a handful of mints into his mouth, stressfully crunching on them. The cool flavour filled his mouth and poured down his throat as he traversed up the staircase. He would make sure not to bother Ms Argent, even if it was last thing he’d do. 

An audible creak from the a stair told him he’d reached the top, his, no _their_ room was to the left. Julia inserted the key and lightly turned the round handle, a click, a creak, and the door opened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA I KNOW I SAID TWO PARTS ONLY BUT I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT INTO THREE SO IT CORRESPONDS WITH THE TIME OF DAY
> 
> The realisation of what’s going to happen has finally dawned Chase. The thing that he had been dreading most was coming up. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one to this one shot (can you even call it that?), awkward situations ensue and we get more Caring!Julia and Flustered!Chase. Will they end up sharing the bed? Or will Chase sleep in the chair as he vowed? 
> 
> Sneakpeeks will be on my tumblr angry-ren!!  
> Follow me there for more CS content like my art!


	3. Anything For Julia [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was very eventful, but now approaches the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS AJHDHDWHJKS
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

It was noticeably colder in the room and compared to the rest of the inn, it seemed like a freezer. Chase swore he could see the faint outline of his breath as it caught against the moonlight. He flicked the light on, bathing the decrepit room in a warm orange glow. It was like the room had been waiting for their return, the armchair in the corner seeming to stare at him from its dark corner, reminding him of his place. He slouched disappointedly at the sorry sight. The day had been going well and he just wanted a good night’s rest, the tiredness he had been suppressing since morning beginning to wash over him, the chair almost looked inviting. His drowsiness was interrupted as Julia padded over to the radiator below the window, crouching to the twisting dial, it squeaked as she rotated it. She waited a few moments before holding her hand to the metal, trying to feel the heat coming off it. Sighing, she stood up and turned to face him.

“I’m afraid the radiator isn’t working Mr Devineaux.” she lamented, rubbing her forearms as she felt a shiver travelled up her body.

English weather was not forgiving. The cold seemed to meander through the building, rooms with broken heaters catching the strongest currents of it. Chase shivered slightly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Well, at least there would be a warm shower. It struck him. He did not have any toiletries. 

“Ms Argent,” he started, knowing it might come off as awkward, “would you, perhaps, allow me to—uh—use some of your soap? I didn’t bring mine.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact. She let out a small smile and nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind Mr Devineaux,” she said, almost eagerly, “here, let me give you my wash bag.”

She produced a quaint looking blue bag from her suitcase, holding it up to him. It let out a few clunks and jingles, telling Chase that there was indeed toiletries of the sort in there. He smiled gratefully before taking it from her grasp, holding it softly as he didn’t want to break anything of hers. Holding it under his arm, he sifted through his own suitcase, digging for something to sleep in. He found a pair of grey sweatpants and a white undershirt with what looked like a ketchup stain. When was the last time he’d done his laundry? Not even he could answer. The sweatpants were made from polyester while the undershirt was made of a thin cotton, the fact it was sleeveless made it even more useless against the cold, he couldn’t complain though, he’d brought himself upon this struggle. He also fished out his own little menagerie of toiletries, including his toothbrush, almost-finished toothpaste and deodorant. He smiled awkwardly at Julia, holding the bundle of things in his arms like a child who hadn’t brought a basket to trick-or-treating. 

“Thank you, I will not be long.” Chase assured her, erratically fumbling for the bathroom door handle. It was a hard thing to do, especially with your hands full. She reached over, twisting the handle and gently pushing on the door. She also flipped the light switch by the doorframe, a whir coming from somewhere inside, most likely the ventilation. She gave a polite grin before walking over to sit on the bed.

“T-thank you.” Chase stuttered, looking over his back to her small frame on the bed. He felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks and he hastily stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The bathroom was even colder than the room, the tiles seeming to project the temperature even lower. A bright fluorescent light glared furiously at him from its position on top of the mirror, contrasting to the dim glow of the main room’s light. It made him squint for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the brightness, catching his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t look as tired a he felt, walking over the sink to dump his stuff while gently placing Julia’s wash bag by the basin. He pulled at the golden zipper, revealing a cluster of bottles and vials of various colours. Most looked familiar, bearing french brand names in shiny lettering on their sides and Chase quickly located the shampoo and conditioner. They were corresponding green and white bottles with gold lids while the body wash was a light cream colour. Green tea and vanilla their labels read and Chase’s lips parted to an affectionate smile, even the toiletries screamed Julia to him. 

He briskly kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, steam rising from the running water of the shower. Stepping in after stripping himself entirely, he braced himself for the heat of the water as it trickled down his body. He paused for a second, inhaling the sweet scent of the shampoo in his hand. _It smells just like her_ , he thought absentmindedly. Happily, Chase savoured his warm shower—and the endorphins his brain were producing due to the Julia-scented toiletries—as hot steam swirled all around him, his muscles relaxing from the stress of the day. Finally, he turned off the shower, drying himself before getting into his night clothes. The undershirt was incredibly thin and stretched across his broad chest while barely covering his midriff, doing little to conceal his chest hair or his happy trail but at that point he’d forgotten about his roommate and his decency. The sweatpants clung to his damp skin, irritating him slightly but he knew it would pass, the soft inner fabric hugging his legs. Chase let out a contented sigh before bundling up his stuff to take back outside. He reached for the door handle, feeling the condensation stick to his fingertips. Cold air hit him, snapping him back to the reality of the cold room of English inn.

While she was waiting her turn, Julia had found her sleep clothes and had become acquainted with the bed. Its covers were surprisingly soft despite the hard nature of the mattress itself, springs creaking as Julia tested her weight on it. She had pulled out the tucked duvet from its corners, fluffing it slightly to collect some warmth and additionally found a thin knit blanket on the side table. Julia placed it on the armchair, along with one of the two pillows that were on the bed. Chase had done so much for her today, it was the least she could do after all. She heard the running water of the shower and hummed to herself, making up a rhythm from the pitter patter of the muffled water as she ran her hands over the sheets, finding comfort in their slightly used quality and the bumps of pilling fabric. She was ready for a good night’s sleep. A clack caught her attention, perking her head up as steam began to escape from the bathroom. It was like a scene from a movie. 

Chase seemed to step out in slow motion, one arm raised to card through his hair lazily while the other held his bundle of clothing. His eyes were half-lidded as he seemed to stare at her blankly. Steam billowed around him, framing his muscular figure and oh god his top barely covered anything. If he walked out shirtless, it wouldn’t have made a difference as the thin white fabric stuck to his damp chest, making it slightly translucent. Julia’s face heated up and she couldn’t tell if it was from the steam of the bathroom or something else. He continued to card through his wet hair, abruptly pausing as his eyes finally focused on her. He looked equally shocked and scared of her. She stared back at him, eyes wide as they trailed from his face, down his body and quickly back up. She had no idea that he was so physically fit. He was frozen in place, almost posed like a Greek ivory statue with his hand in his hair, every sinew of muscle on his torso was out on show for her, not to mention his arms. Julia felt her mind drifting to some farfetched thought as her eyes followed his barely visible happy trail before she was pulled back to reality. Chase coughed awkwardly. 

“Ehh, Ms Argent, the shower is ready for you.” he said, an angry red blush covering his cheeks as he stepped fully away from the bathroom door and towards his ‘bed’ which was the dusty red armchair. He plopped himself down before reaching over to drape the blanket Julia had left onto his body. He smiled bashfully but gratefully.

“Thank you Ms Argent!”

Julia smiled back before retreating into the steamy bathroom.

The chair was not very comfortable. Broken springs seemed to jut out of its frame and into Chase’s back despite its appearance just looking slightly worn. He had no idea what time it was, but to his annoyance he had not been able to find a comfortable position to rest in so time was disregarded for that matter. Chase twisted and another spring poked at his side, squeaking resonating from the chair’s innards. He froze, looking up to check on Julia’s small frame against the significantly larger bed. The moonlight perfectly shone through the window, casting a spotlight on her, milky skin seeming to glow even brighter under the pale light. He could see the covers rising and falling gently as she breathed softly, her chest rising to push the blanket up before letting it sink back down again. A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He’d not woken her up and that was all that mattered. He resumed his tossing and turning, grumbling softly as another spring stabbed at the small of his back. The blanket was not helping either and Chase felt as if his fingers were going to freeze off, clutching desperately at the thin material in hopes he could will it to be warmer. The chair squeaked as he moved again but this time he continued to flounder about in the armchair, forgetting about Julia due to his frustration. A loud screech. A creak. When did the room suddenly get even quieter?

“Mr Devineaux?”

It was Julia. She sounded concerned and Chase felt himself tense up at the sound of her voice penetrating the cold air, his back was facing towards her but he could feel her eyes pinpointing him in the darkness, like a lighthouse scanning dark waters to find a fishing boat. Maybe if he didn’t move, she would go back to sleep.

“Mr Devineaux,” Julia called out again “are you awake?”

_Keep still Devineaux, don’t blow your cover._

“I can tell you’re awake sir, is it too cold?” she responded to the frozen Chase, observing how his shoulders were too tense for someone meant to be asleep.

“U-uh, no Ms Argent. The chair is just a little uncomfortable.” Chase confessed, turning to face her. His figure was obscured by the dark of the corner and he looked like a shadow himself. Julia propped herself up further, moving the duvet slightly. Chase didn’t notice before, but her top resembled his, with its lack of sleeves and white colour. However, hers seemed to be in pristine condition and lace lined the top cut of it. She couldn’t tell in the dark, but Chase’s face was redder than it had ever been, his eyes fixated on the dip of her collarbone and her lithe arms under the moonlight. 

“Would you like to come to the bed?” she asked innocently “I know the blanket I gave you isn’t helping with the cold either.” 

He gulped, eyes widened.

She smiled, leaning over the edge of the mattress to stand up. 

She was walking towards him. 

He felt like the butterflies in his chest were going to burst out at any moment.

She touched his forearm, tugging it slightly to beckon him towards the bed.

His heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour.

“Ms Argent are you sure?” Chase spluttered, standing up as she pulled a little harder.

“Yes, it’s fine Mr Devineaux. I just don’t want you to get ill before our mission.” Julia assured him, reaching over to grab the pillow on top of the armchair. 

His tall figure loomed over hers, his shadow swallowing hers up as they walked towards the bed. Chase stared at the bed for a second, the sheets looked clean and he noticed that the other side of the bed was neatly flat, untouched by Julia. Oh god, this was really happening. Mechanically, Chase lifted up the duvet as Julia swiftly placed down his pillow, fluffing it. She was already under the covers as he hesitantly leaned onto the bed, something creaking inside as he put more weight. Julia chuckled softly, watching as this great big hunk of a man attempted to move quietly onto the mattress, the bed just creaking more in response to Chase’s ‘gentle’ approach. Finally, he found himself under the covers, his back straight and his shoulders tense as he felt her small figure emanating a pleasant warmth. If he reached out a finger, he would’ve been able to graze her leg or arm. Julia turned to face him, their faces only a few inches apart, making Chase hold his breath. Her eyes looked even darker and more curious as she stared up at him, the night amplifying their depth and mystery. Who knows what she could’ve been thinking as she gazed at him. Chase felt himself soften yet become even more flustered as she locked eyes with him. He could see everything, the dip of her nose, her raised eyebrows, even the slight hint of the freckles that peppered her face and he felt like he was going to finally pass out from either exhaustion or embarrassment.

“Try to get some sleep okay?” Julia whispered gently and Chase could feel her breath against his chin. She smiled before turning away from him, pulling the covers up further to sleep.

Chase let out a quiet, perhaps longing, sigh. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her body radiating onto his cold skin. He didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to bother her with nightmares or snoring, he **refused**. Thoughts raced through his mind, preventing himself from submitting to the aching tired that screamed from his body, eyes clenched tightly shut to force himself from falling out of the sleepless limbo. He couldn’t afford to disturb her. The mattress creaked as Julia faced him once more, staring concernedly at Chase. _Oh no_.

“Mr Devineaux, are you really alright?” she asked, looking quite worried for her partner.

Chase held back a frightened choke as she turned around. He thought she was asleep.

“I-I am f-fine Ms Argent, I just do not wish to disturb you with my—er—sleeping habits...” Chase trailed, he wondered if she could feel the hot embarrassment pouring off his face or if she could see how red his face was in the moonlight.

“Oh,” Julia started “it’s perfectly fine Mr Devineaux. Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

“No, no, no Ms Argent, I am fine. Please, go back to sleep.” Chase stumbled, she seemed even closer than ever.

“Okay then,” Julia said analytically, eyes seeming to pierce into the deepest corners of Chase’s mind “maybe this will help?”

Julia turned herself back around before shimmying closer to Chase until her petite frame was flush against his colder body. Chase felt like he was going to implode from the sudden contact. He could feel the blunt poke of her shoulder blades and the warmth of her skin. She felt so little. So _fragile_.When was the last time he had been this close to anybody? His breath was caught in his throat and he bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a shocked yelp. How was she so relaxed? He swore he could see stars forming out of the corner of his eyes as he inhaled the fresh sweet smell of her hair, centimetres from his face. Chase found his hand hovering frozen over the dip of her waist, lifting the blanket slightly and allowing some cool air to pour into the warmth under it.

“It’s okay, go ahead,” Julia stated quite timidly, the hint of a command lining her words “just get some rest.”

He could feel the warmth emanating from her skin as his fingertips barely grazed over her sides. _Deep breaths, Devineaux_. Finally, Chase gently placed a hand over her hip, slightly pulling her towards him and bringing them even closer together, his chest pressed tight against her back. Julia let out a soft gasp before relaxing into the sort-of embrace, allowing Chase to do as he pleased. She knew he wouldn’t do anything desperate or crude, and she respected that of him very much.

Her body was warm. So, so warm. Chase felt like melting right into her, wishing he could stay like this forever; holding her in his arms, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo that made his brain go all fuzzy. He brought his head closer to hers, dipping it slightly so it could softly brush the nape of her neck and shoulder, careful not to startle her. She seemed to stop breathing for moment, perhaps anticipating for something to happen. But Chase didn’t move, only deeply inhaling and exhaling the intoxicating scent of her. Julia relaxed once more, drifting off into her sleep, held by none other than Chase. 

Chase felt the weight of sleep on his eyelids, huffing sharply onto her neck before softly tightening his grip on her. He slung an arm over her body to fully clutch at her side, her petite frame making it easy for his arm to rest there. The soft dip of her hip cradled his arm as his hand rested on the mattress, anchoring it there for the remainder of the night. His sleep-driven state let him do more things with less rational thought, therefore allowing himself to press his face closer to her neck, gently hooking his chin where her shoulder and neck met each other, a small sleep-drunk smile playing over his lips as the smell of vanilla and green tea beckoned him to rest his mind. He basked in her warmth, flourishing under it as a plant does in the sunlight.

Chase hadn’t felt this way in a long time, this feeling. The feeling of butterflies fluttering throughout his body as she touched him in any way, the way her smile made him weak at the knees, the fact that he would do anything for her. He knew this feeling perhaps way too long ago. Chase Devineaux didn’t realise it yet, but he was in love with Julia Argent, the little lady he held against his body in a cold inn somewhere in the English countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia really went from 0 to a 100 in a second hhhh sorry if the quality isn't as great! Perhaps look forward to more Chasulia content in the future :D

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa i really hope you enjoyed the first part! Tbh I’m pretty sure nobody will read this but if there is somebody reading, hello!! I really don’t know how chapters and summaries and how all of it works, but I’m just trying things out mainly for my own entertainment. I hope there weren’t too many mistakes. Part 2 will be exploring more of Julia's side of the story and there will also be more Flustered!Chase uwu


End file.
